Find Your Way
by riotoftime
Summary: Sanji admits to Zoro that he's made a terrible mistake and now Zoro's left to decide what it means for their future. A one-shot perspective of Zoro from the fic 'The Way To You' Modern AU. ZoSan


Something feels off to Zoro as he pushes open his front door and kicks off his boots. Whether it's just intuition or a symptom of the haze of smoke hovering in the air, he's not sure. But judging by the overflowing ashtray of cigarette butts on his dining room table, something is definitely amiss.

"Cook? You home?" he calls out, unease settling in the pit of his stomach. He's not sure why the lights were all off or why the apartment reeks of ash. Sanji isn't one to sit around in the dark and he's certainly not one to smoke in the house. An overwhelming feeling of relief clears his agitation the moment he hears Sanji's voice.

"Hey, you're home," the blond man says as he appears from the hallway. Zoro squints at him, taking in his disheveled appearance. Between the wrinkled t-shirt, the tousled hair, and the ghostly pale skin, Sanji looks completely unlike himself. He's always on Zoro's case to take 'better care of himself' and yet here he is looking like he spent the whole day in bed.

Pursing his lips, Zoro glances at the clock. It's past seven and Sanji shouldn't even be at home right now – he should be at work. Puzzled, he scratches the back of his head and looks Sanji up and down, "You look like shit. Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

A brief moment of hesitation before Sanji shrugs, "I, uh, called out…"

Zoro's eyes follow him as he moves across the room to settle back into his seat at the dining room table. Frowning once more at the ashtray, the green-haired man grunts and decides to change clothes. Whatever is going on, he'd rather deal with it wearing something other than a smelly gym shirt and sweats. Wandering into the bedroom, Zoro can't help but feel on edge about the whole situation. If Sanji was sick, he would've texted him earlier. Pulling out his phone, Zoro scrolls through his messages and verifies he didn't receive a single text all day.

Zoro quickly changes into a clean t-shirt and his favorite pair of old jeans before stepping out of the bedroom. He scowls as he spots Sanji smoking at the table – they're going to have to talk about that. It was agreed when they moved in together that there would be no smoking in the house. He may not be picky but he doesn't like feeling as though he's living in an ashtray.

Zoro rolls his shoulders, tense from a hard day at work as well as the ominous atmosphere in their apartment. He tries to think back and figure out if there were any birthdays or anniversaries he may have forgotten to upset his firecracker of a boyfriend. But even then, he would have opened the door to yelling and anger, not this melancholy that's hovering in the room.

Remembering that he has beer, he makes his way into the kitchen to pull one from the fridge. Thinking that it's probably better to do this sooner rather than later, he cautiously makes his way into the dining room and takes a seat in the chair next to Sanji. He takes a huge gulp from the bottle and sighs contentedly at the relaxing effect of a cold drink after a long day.

A minute or so passes as Zoro waits for Sanji to begin explaining but the other man remains silent. Choosing to just go ahead and bring it up first, Zoro sighs and asks, "So, you gonna tell me why you're at home looking like shit and smoking in the house?"

He furrows his brow in concern as he watches Sanji rub his face in his hands, pushing his blond fringe up and revealing a rare glimpse of both eyebrows before letting it fall back. Taking a closer look, he can see dark bags underneath Sanji's eyes and exhaustion written all over his face. Zoro can tell that whatever is upsetting the blond is a big deal, so he continues to wait patiently for an explanation.

Taking another swig of his beer, he almost chokes when he hears Sanji murmur, "We need to talk. I have something I need to tell you, Zoro."

He studies Sanji even harder – the other man almost never says his name. Usually they just tease each other with stupid nicknames. But even more alarming to Zoro is the sadness in Sanji's voice. He tries to recall if he's ever heard the other man use that tone with him.

"Fucking shit…" Sanji mutters and Zoro leans in a bit closer, needing to know what's wrong with his partner. Why is he acting this way? Sanji catches Zoro's eye causing his breath to hitch. His blue-eyed gaze is intense but also full of hurt and despair. Sensing that right now the best thing to do is let Sanji talk, he instead leans back in his chair without breaking eye contact and waits.

"You know how this past weekend you were out of town?" Sanji speaks slowly, his voice slightly cracking at the end. Zoro's bewildered what this has to do with anything but nods all the same.

"Uh, yeah, what about it? What's going on, cook?" he responds, becoming more perplexed and more uneasy with every moment that passes by. It doesn't help that Sanji's now darted his gaze to stare off into the distance.

"I… I cheated on you."

Zoro clenches his jaw and balls his hands into fists, unsure of how to even react. He stares at Sanji's face, searching for any sign that he's kidding or that this is some elaborate scheme to upset him. But as he watches Sanji's eyes glisten with tears, Zoro knows that there's no way he's making this up.

The word 'cheated' rings in Zoro's ears. It reminds him of when he and Sanji first started seeing each other romantically. Despite being in a committed relationship, the idiot couldn't keep himself from ogling and drooling over anything female that walked by. It annoyed Zoro at first, both because it was just stupid and embarrassing but also because he sort of figured that Sanji would stop with that shit when they started dating.

"Mossy, just because I look doesn't mean I'm going to touch. I just appreciate women as the beautiful creatures the are," Sanji had told him one day after Zoro irritably snapped at him over getting distracted by every woman who wandered past them. The problem wasn't that Zoro didn't trust Sanji, though. He was just tired of their conversation being interrupted every few minutes because Sanji's gaze would dart away and land on someone else. But even so, he took comfort in his partner's words. He'd never once questioned or suspected Sanji's fidelity.

He reaches forward and grabs the collar of Sanji's shirt, bringing their faces close together. Controlling his breathing, he calmly asks in a low voice, "What do you mean?"

Zoro watches as Sanji blinks at the question and leans away to look at him. The hesitation puts him even further on edge and he's slightly surprised when Sanji pulls out of his hold and wraps his arms around himself.

"It means I had sex with someone else."

Zoro sits back into his chair and gapes at Sanji, not even sure who he is anymore. Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, he begins trying to clear his thoughts and get into a meditative state of mind. The pictures and images running through his mind are raising his blood pressure to a dangerous level and he needs to push them away.

"I was at a bar and really drunk and –" Sanji starts but Zoro holds up a hand to signal him to stop right there. He doesn't want excuses or explanations. He doesn't want to hear Sanji's apologies. All he wants is to get out of here and figure things out.

Resolving to do just that, he stands and moves to their storage closet by the front door. He figures that a small duffle bag with a few days worth of clothes will suffice. Digging around, he locates what he needs and proceeds to the bedroom. He can feel Sanji's eyes on him as he moves but he doesn't dare look towards him, already feeling repulsed just by being in the same room as him.

Plowing through his drawers and closet, he picks out a few essentials and tosses them into the bag. Moving to their bathroom, he grabs his toiletries, pausing as he hears the sound of Sanji's quiet sobs coming from the dining room. Shaking his head, he goes back to the bedroom to place the rest of his things into his duffle bag before moving to the work out room to grab his swords.

Zoro picks them up reverently, running a swift eye over each one before packing them away in their travel case. He has a history with all three of them individually and knows he'd regret it if he left a single one behind. Satisfied with his packing, Zoro slings both the sword case and his small duffle over his shoulder, emerging from the hallway to head towards the door. Sanji's still seated at the table, observing his movements as he pulls on his boots and picks up his keys. Turning to leave, his will wavers slightly at the door and with one hand on the doorknob he looks back at Sanji.

His usually handsome face looks so fallen and miserable but Zoro can't find it in him to feel bad for Sanji. No words are passed between them as Zoro turns back to the door and opens it quietly, crossing the threshold into the hall, and pulls it gently closed behind him.

Adjusting the bags on his shoulder, he trudges down the hall to the stairs, needing to get out of the building. As he opens the door to the stairwell he swears he hears the faint sound of the deadbolt locking on their door. The finality of it resounds within him and he begins his descent down the stairs, wondering where he's going to go.

He could go to the gym and work out – lifting weights has always helped calm him. But after multiple shitty clients at work today, he really doesn't feel like setting foot in that place. And if he's being honest, he really just needs a fucking drink.

Stepping out into the parking garage, he ponders for a second. He plans on getting trashed so driving is probably not the safest idea. It's still early yet – only about eight o'clock. He decides to forego his car and just walk. If need be, he'll call a cab. Content with his decision, he heads into down the rows of vehicles, not giving his own even a second glance.

Picking a random direction, he meanders onto the sidewalk and into the night. There are plenty of bars in the area but with the amount he intends on drinking it'll be better to just go to a liquor store. But as he walks, he can't help keep his mind wandering back to the conversation that just occurred.

Sanji really cheated on him.

Zoro grimaces at the thought. He trusted Sanji more than anyone else and look where that got him. He can't believe that after spending two years together, the other man would do something like this.

Arriving in front of his destination, the bell jingles as he walks into the small store. He knows this place well, often stopping here on his way home from work to pick up booze or wine for the cook. He shakes his head, pushing the thought of Sanji away. Right now he wants to focus on what he's going to buy. He spots the whiskey section and immediately makes a beeline for it. Not even bothering to check the prices, he reaches up and grabs a handle of Jack before turning back and heading to the counter.

As the yawning cashier logs into her register to scan his purchase, Zoro notices out of the corner of his eye a familiar looking bottle. Turning to study it more intently he reads the alcohol content and raises his eyebrows at the number. It's potent and a guaranteed ticket to getting drunk.

"I'll take this too."

The girl nods as he passes her the bottle, scanning it and then informing him of his total. He swiftly pulls out a couple bills from his wallet and waves his hand at the change, scooping up his bag and exiting back into the cool, Fall air. He pauses in front of the building trying to determine just exactly where he's going to go. He doesn't really want to be around anyone else right now but he also doesn't want to get arrested for drinking in public. Zoro scratches his head in thought and decides to think about it as he wanders around a bit, sure that the answer will come to him eventually.

xXx

A little over an hour later, Zoro twists the top off of his whiskey and takes a refreshing gulp, enjoying the burning sensation as it fills his mouth and trickles down his throat. After a few more drinks, he lowers the bottle to rest between his knees as he looks around the park he'd stumbled upon.

It's small and dark with only a couple of street lamps illuminating the walkways. The bench he settled on is nestled on the edge of a field between small groves of trees and is shadowed completely. He knows this area well – he can see Luffy's apartment building from where he's sitting. There's no one around to bother him and very little chance of a cop crossing his path. He sprawls out on the bench, propping himself against the two bags he set next to him and stares into the night.

As he reflects on the evening's events he can't help but keep his mind from drifting back to the way Sanji looked at him when he left. He's not sure if he's ever seen that much anguish on one person's face. Zoro has no doubts that Sanji regrets what he did; the man was dripping in guilt and shame. But in the quiet of the park with the trees and his booze as his only company, Zoro admits to himself that he's not sure what this kind of betrayal means for their future. He takes another large gulp from the bottle and tries to clear his mind of Sanji.

Setting aside the now half-empty whiskey bottle, he picks up the higher proof grain alcohol and studies the label. He's had this stuff before a couple of times. Thinking back on it, the last time he remembers drinking it was at Luffy's house. He got so drunk he passed out and hit his head. It was also the same night that he kissed Sanji for the first time. Scowling at the bottle, he pulls the cap off sharply and chugs a third of it.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he squeezes his eyes closed and feels the buzz coming on. Smirking, he praises himself silently for his last second purchase. His high alcohol tolerance makes it difficult when he's actually trying to get drunk but he doesn't think he's going to have trouble at all tonight. Cracking his eye open once again, he blinks a couple times, his vision a little blurrier than it was a few moments ago.

He stands up and grabs both bottles of booze as well as his bags and meanders into the field, dropping his luggage in the middle of it and sprawling on his back in the grass. He looks up into the sky and wishes for the first time in a long while that he was back home in his small town away from the city lights and able to see the stars. Sitting up slightly, he drags his duffle bag closer and tucks it under his head as a makeshift pillow. Choosing to ignore the whiskey for now, he reaches for the Everclear bottle and continues nursing it, enjoying the bitter taste with every swig.

The liquor in his blood warms his body and he hums in his buzz, remembering the last time he laid in this field. It was this past summer – in the beginning of June. The weather was warm and sunny but it hadn't gotten too hot just yet. College classes were out for the summer so Luffy decided he wanted to celebrate with a barbeque in the park. Zoro had moved around some training sessions to get the afternoon free and Sanji did the same with his shift at the Baratie, allowing them both to enjoy the day with their friends.

"Zoro, wake up and play with us."

Zoro was lying in the grass dozing lightly near the area where Sanji was preparing the grill for the hamburgers they brought. He ignored the interruption and continued dozing, swatting at the hand that was poking him in the side.

"Sanji, make Zoro wake up and play with us."

Zoro suppressed a smirk. Like that'll ever happen. But quickly the amusement he felt was drowned in annoyance as he heard Sanji scoff, "He's better off asleep. It'd just embarrass him when I kick his ass."

Zoro's eye flew open and he glared over at where the blond was standing with his hands on his hips, grinning around a cigarette. Sitting up, he ignored Luffy's cheering and snarled through grit teeth, "What did you say, shithead?"

"I said I'm gonna kick your ass. We're playing kickball. You're on Luffy's team and I'm on Usopp's."

Zoro sneered at the smug look on Sanji's face, "We'll see about that."

"C'mon Zoro! You're on my team and Franky says we gotta come up with a game plan," Luffy called out from where he was running across the field. Standing up, Zoro stretched and cracked his neck, giving a menacing smile to Sanji.

"Prepare to lose, blondie."

Without waiting for a response, Zoro jogged across the field to his team, which looked to be himself, Luffy, Franky, and Chopper. Peering over his shoulder, he watched as Sanji made his way over to Usopp, Nami, and Robin. Brook apparently had volunteered to keep score.

"All right, bros. I ain't losin' anymore money to Nami so we gotta with this one."

Chopper exchanged glances with Zoro. They both knew how dangerous it could be to place a bet with Nami.

"We're gonna win, don't worry. We're all really strong and fast. Let's just hope Zoro doesn't get lost running between the bases," Luffy reassured Frankly while cackling. Zoro glared at him for his little remark. He may not have the best sense of direction but his friends blow it completely out of proportion.

"I think Sanji is their best player," Chopper muttered quietly next to Zoro, nervously glancing at the other team, "I mean, he does go to those advanced kickboxing classes at the gym, doesn't he? He's gonna kick the ball far."

"Don't worry about that idiot cook, Chopper. We'll be fine," Zoro replied with a comforting pat to Chopper's head. The younger man smiled at him before noticing something out of the corner of his eye and letting out a groan.

"Usopp's doing that thing again."

The four of them looked over to find Usopp removing his shirt and flexing, obviously trying to appear intimidating. He'd bulked up recently after Zoro hooked him up with a free gym membership. Ever since, he tried to be shirtless as much as possible. Sanji told Zoro once that he was pretty sure Usopp does it to try to impress Nami. Seeing the way he kept looking at her for approval, Zoro believed that Sanji just might be correct. It didn't appear to be working, however, considering she face-palmed the moment he started flexing and hollering around the Great Team Captain Usopp.

Franky nudged Zoro with a grin, flipping up his sunglasses to give a wink. Zoro grinned back, knowing that the best way to burst Usopp's bubble is to remind him that there are people stronger than him around. Luffy started laughing as he caught their exchange and quickly shed his own shirt. Following suit, both Franky and Zoro tossed theirs aside as the group walked across the field to meet the other team in the middle.

Visibly annoyed at their stripping, Usopp squawked indignantly while pointing an accusatory finger at Franky and Zoro, "Guys that's not even fair. You work at a shipyard and you're basically a body builder."

"Hey! What about me?"

Usopp ignored Luffy and continued his pouting as Brook laughed through his explanation of the rules. Zoro didn't pay any attention to him, though, choosing to watch Sanji instead. The blond's mouth was slightly agape as his eyes lingered a little too long on Zoro's body. He smirked triumphantly and leaned back into an exaggerated stretch. Seeing he was caught, Sanji fixed his face with a look of indifference and made a show of turning his attention to Brook. Zoro couldn't help but chuckle at his little display.

"…and since Luffy won the coin toss, he gets to choose ball or field."

"BALL!" Luffy shouted, grabbing the red kickball from Brook's hands and running to where they decided would be home plate.

"If you choose ball that means you kick first and we need the actual ball to roll to you, Luffy," Nami sighed, moving to the designated pitcher section. Everyone else followed accordingly, moving to his or her appropriate place in the field. Walking past Sanji to join his team, Zoro reached over and slapped the blond on the ass right in front of Robin.

"Oh my," she chuckled as she continued walking past but Sanji jumped at the contact and turned back to Zoro, fuming.

"I'll kill you, you stupid fucking-" Sanji started shrieking before being interrupted by Luffy calling for Zoro.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like to see you try, dumbass," Zoro dismissed him with a wave of a hand as he continued over to his team.

Once everyone was in place, Nami rolled the ball to Luffy, who kicked it as hard as he could. Usopp and Sanji scrambled to grab it but it shot past them and rolled further into the field. Luffy cheered as he ran around the bases but Zoro frowned from where he was standing, noticing where the ball stopped. On the very edge of the field stood a tall blond guy with a small group of people behind him, their red ball tucked under his sneaker. He had a sadistic smile on his face and Zoro watched as he bent over and picked up their ball.

"Hey, Luffy," Zoro called, nodding at the approaching group of strangers when he caught the other man's attention. Luffy stopped his running and cheering and looked over, puzzlement written on his face. He shrugged back at Zoro before walking over to blond man.

"Hey, thanks for grabbing our ball! Sorry if it hit you or something," he chirped, reaching a hand out to take the ball back. The guy looked at Luffy's hand as if it was disgusting and snickered. His whole crew laughed alongside him and Zoro could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. The whole situation left him uneasy. Deciding it would be best to stick close to Luffy, he made his way across the field to stand behind the younger man. As he passed Sanji, the cook reached an arm out and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to stop and turn around. No words were spoken but they understood each other in that brief second before Zoro pulled away and made his way to Luffy.

"We use this field every Saturday for football practice, so you guys need to split," the blond guy informed Luffy. Despite having a grin on his face, Zoro could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't being friendly by any means.

"We were here first and we're playing a game of kickball. You guys can join us but we're staying," Luffy replied with a smile. The guy's face melted into a sneer and he tossed the ball he was still holding from one hand to another.

"Kickball? Are you guys in kindergarten?" the man asked incredulously, "Well, I'd like to see you play your game now."

He gave the ball to one of his friends, a guy with long blue hair, who smirked at Zoro before tossing it in the opposite direction. Zoro could hear a 'hey' from Usopp in the background and saw the curly-haired man out of the corner of his eye move to go get it.

"I think you need to leave," Luffy said calmly but coldly. Apparently the guy didn't like hearing that because he leaned into Luffy's space, arms crossed and sneering.

"Or what? You gonna fight me?"

"I'm not gonna fight anyone over something so stupid. You just need to go."

The guy laughed, causing his crew of minions to begin laughing as well. Zoro shook his head at their idiocy. But suddenly, the laughing stopped and the blond man lashed out, sucker punching Luffy right in the gut, causing him to fall back on the ground.

"Hey, what the fuck!" Zoro jumped, grabbing the guy's fist and glaring at him.

"Don't fight them, Zoro. It's not worth it," Luffy coughed from behind him. Looking over his shoulder at the man sitting on the ground, Zoro felt torn. He's not one to let people just go around acting like assholes to whoever they please – especially his friends. But if Luffy didn't want him to fight, he should respect that. As his head was turned contemplating this, the guy took advantage of his distraction to pull his fist away from Zoro's hold and land a powerful blow right to his jaw.

Zoro stumbled slightly at the sudden impact. Blinking a few times, he turned his glare back to the laughing blond guy. He wanted nothing more to punch him in his stupid fucking face but he remained still as Luffy asked. Zoro could hear Sanji lighting a cigarette next to him and looked over to see the blond man approach and stand next to him.

"You guys are a bunch of pussies. Just sitting around, not even defending yourselves. I'm giving you one last chance to leave," the man warned.

Luffy just shook his head in response, causing the other man to frown. He turned to look at his group of friends and nodded, causing the blue haired man to walk over to where they had a picnic table set up with the food for their barbeque. In one swift movement, the man pushed everything off the table and into the grass, causing his friends to laugh like hyenas.

Fuck, it just had to be the food.

Zoro could feel the blond tensing next to him, growing angrier with every second that the group of assholes continued laughing at their antics. Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulder and pushed him back.

"What the fuck, Zoro? I'm gonna kick their asses for being so fucking rude," Sanji barked, trying to push Zoro away.

Zoro spun on his heel and grabbed Sanji by both shoulders, leaning close in his face, "Luffy said we're not gonna fight them. Just calm down."

Sanji looked taken aback before gritting his teeth and scowling harder. But Zoro didn't waver – the dumbass could throw a hissyfit later. Right now they just needed to focus on getting these guys to leave.

"If you guys don't leave right now, I'm calling the cops. And I can see a bruise on Zoro's face from all the way over here so I'm pretty sure we could stick you with assault charges," Nami called over, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

The threat alone was enough to shut the group up. They all looked to their leader who just shrugged and turned to leave, flipping them off over his shoulder. The blue haired guy trudged past them still chuckling and Zoro had to keep a strong hold on Sanji to prevent him from lashing out.

It wasn't until the guys were out of sight did Luffy stand up off the ground and brush his pants off. He shrugged and smiled at Zoro before going to join everyone else as they'd begun cleaning up the dishes and food from the ground. Zoro quickly moved his gaze from Luffy back to Sanji, whom he was still holding. He let go and stared at Sanji expectantly. He could tell by his body language alone that Sanji was pissed. Noticing Zoro's look, Sanji just lit a cigarette and muttered, "We'll talk about it when we get home."

The clean up in the park went quickly and after the whole confrontation, everyone just kind of agreed to head home for the day. Zoro drove back home in silence, cautiously glancing at Sanji periodically as the other man's eyes stayed glued on the scenery outside his window. He remained silent until they were in their apartment, shoes kicked off, and things put away. Zoro was in the process of setting up his weights in the spare room when Sanji came to stand in the doorway, arms crossed.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

Zoro grimaced and paused in his movements, delicately placing the weight he was holding onto the floor. Looking Sanji straight in the eye, he could only shrug, "What do you want me to say? Luffy said we shouldn't fight them so-"

"You always listen to Luffy, Zoro. What are you, his dog? You know what that shit means to me and you made me stand there and let it happen?"

Zoro opened his mouth to respond but Sanji took a step into the room, staring him down before continuing, "Sometimes I think Luffy is more important to you than I am. You challenge me constantly but it's whatever Luffy wants, Luffy gets."

"Don't be stupid. You know that's not true," Zoro snapped back, causing Sanji to rolls his eyes. Zoro huffed and ran a hand through his hair, unable to comprehend the stupidity pouring out of his idiot partner's mouth, "We've been together for years, Sanji. I don't know what you're going on about."

"Forget it. Just lift your weights like the brainless musclehead you are. I'm taking a shower."

Zoro watched as the man retreated out of the room and listened to the door of the bathroom slam shut. Despite not understanding his accusations, Zoro did feel a little guilty about making Sanji just stand there when all that food went to waste. Sighing, he glanced over his weights one more time before leaving the room himself and making his way to the bathroom.

Standing outside the door, he listened to the sound of the shower running. Shedding his clothes, he quietly pushed the door open and slipped inside. If Sanji noticed, he didn't react as Zoro pushed the shower door aside and stepped into the warmth with the blond. Silently, he wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and pulled him close into a tight hug.

Sanji nodded and leaned into Zoro's embrace, the hot water sprinkling over both of them. Zoro rubbed his hands down Sanji's sides before placing a soft kiss on the back of his head. He closed his eyes as he ghosted his lips down Sanji's heat flushed cheeks to meet his mouth. They kissed lazily under the water washing over them, tongues brushing against each other as Zoro stroked slow circles with his thumbs against Sanji's skin.

Zoro blinks a few times as he stares into the night sky, pushing the image of him and Sanji showering together out of his mind. He sighs as he looks at the bottle of whiskey in his hand, only one gulp left. Deciding to finish it off, he tosses it aside with the now empty Everclear bottle and rubs his eye with the palm of his hand. Sitting up, he checks the time on his phone. He raises an eyebrow, seeing that it's already past one in the morning.

Pushing himself off the ground, he stumbles in his drunkenness and picks up his bags. Scooping up the empty bottles, he throws them in the nearest garbage can and sets off in the direction of Luffy's apartment. In his drunken haze, he takes a few wrong turns but before too long, he finds himself in front of the brick building and pressing on the button to be buzzed in.

"Who is it?"

Zoro scowls at hearing Nami's voice, he didn't expect to have to deal with her. But he's here now and there's no way he's going to pay for a hotel for the night so he slurs, "It's Zoro."

The buzzer sounds and he pulls the door open, opting to use the elevator for once. Reaching the correct floor he makes his way to apartment 'A' and knocks a few times. Nami pulls the door open, the frown on her face turning into a look of disgust as she leans into sniff him.

"Zoro, you reek of alcohol."

He shrugs and moves past her, dropping his bags on the dining room floor before entering the living room. Usopp is seated on one couch and Luffy on the other, both of them staring at him in confusion. Zoro looks between the two of them before collapsing onto Luffy's couch, resting his head on the other man's knee and feeling sleep promptly pulling him under. He knows he will have to figure out what the future holds tomorrow but for now he clears his mind as he drifts into unconsciousness.


End file.
